With Her Name
by Winds 0f Change
Summary: Takes place after my oneshot After the End, link to summary in profile! Randall x OC
1. Chapter 1

_My original story that takes place after the one-shot "After the End" I made—it MIGHT be an OC x Randall paring, but I'll have to think about it, if you don't like that idea, just don't read. R&R_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pixar, Randall (though I wish I did) or Monsters Incorporated. I do, however, own Angela/Nyoka and the other Angela, and any other characters not part of the show._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

+Chapter 1+ 

A shrill scream crashed and rebounded numerous times in the large empty cave. Only a short moment after the scream, a strange young creature came into the empty cavern carrying another equally strange creature.

She scrambled over to the side of the cavern, her golden brown scales immediately dulling then, just as quickly, shimmering from the puddles of rippling water, reflecting odd shapes of light in the cave from the outside, giving the cave an underwater effect.

Placing the other down, she began to survey its wounds. It's lavender belly scales were stained crimson around the small open wound. Working quickly she covered the wound with her mouth, sucking out the bad blood then spitting it out to the side; then darted her muscular forked tongue into it, she reached to the deepest part of the wound. Then as she removed her tongue, eyes watering profusely, she pulled out a, still friction heated, bullet. She spat it into a puddle where it hissed then quieted; she let her tongue hang for a moment as it cooled off from its burning state.

Grabbing a rag from a pack near the cave wall, she clean the reptiles wound. The other moaned.

"Angela…it's just like when Ange-" he quieted, his eyes opened, and he stared at the cave wall.

The girl looked down at the mention of her name, but then remembered; he was talking about_ her_.

Angiesighed; she would never forget…the _other Angela_.

**_Flashback_**

_A little golden brown reptile curled up under the tree next to the swamp. She wasn't too intent on going back in that water with those vicious beasts. She nursed her wounds and whimpered as the beasts snapped at her. She was actually around 18 or 19, but her heart was full of fear, from loosing her memory with nothing left. She turned away and tried to ignore the harsh creatures when she heard someone yelling._

"_GATORS BY THE DOZEN! Ma! Were havin gator tonight!"_

_A gunshot rang in the night and the gators thrashed as they hurried away. The young reptilian women turned around, she saw a human man, who looked to be in his 20's. He turned and noticed her. A smirk played across his lips._

"_Well, what's one withat sum company?" He raised the gun._

"_STOP IT CALEB!" The gunshot, but it was into the air. Another human, a young woman this time ran up._

"_You ain't killin another one you half-brained ninny! Leave that 'un alone!"_

_The man spat into the mud and grinned, "Fine, you take that there pathetic creature out of this rain and nurse it back to health, and if I see it all pitiful like that again, I'll kill it ya hear?" with that he turned and walked away with the gator he shot._

"Angie_, looks like she's hurt, should I take her out of here?"_

"_You best get her back to my trail'r before the poor thing dies." _

_She vaguely remembered seeing a violet image appear before her before it all went black._

"_I have no name, no memory"_

_About a year later, the little female sat at the edge of a bed, resting her head on the hand of the young women called Emma._

_A purple reptilian gecko like creature stood next to her, head bowed in anger. _

_Angela's body was bloody, even the doctor's bandages hadn't done much. _

_Randall clenched his fist; he could have saved his friend, but after the gators attacked it…_

_Angelalooked up at the ceiling, "Randall, dontcha go lookin all depressed now. I need you to be strong for me."_

_She looked at the reptilian girl, "Hun, I'm thinkin' I'll be callin you after myself."_

_The female looked up "Angela? You want me to have your name?"_

_Angienodded, she looked again to Randall "I want ya to protect her, she's my pride and joy, as are you, you two best be lookin after each other."_

_Randall shook his head "No, Angela, we'll all look after each other, it'll be okay."_

_Angeladidn't answer, and she never would._

**_End Flashback_**

Angierubbed her hands together to warm them, ever since she had died; he hardly ever called her by her name. It hurt terribly, and she wanted him to get over it. She was a different person, she didn't want him to look at her and say her name as if she was the other Angela, and she had her own personality. She was somebody, not just a memory.

The violet monster looked to her

"How bad is it?"

Angielet out the air she held "Bullet burrowed right into your ribs." She tightened the bandage mostly to hit some sense into him and to show she wasn't happy with him.

Randall grunted slightly and grinned at her "Are you trying to save me or kill me?"

She glowered "Well you don't need me to kill you! You're quite capable on your own!"

She tightened it once more then tied it off and turned back to finish cleaning the rag to wipe off the excess blood.

"Getting shot isn't supposed to be comfortable, even healing takes time and it ain't a picnic! Get over it, you brought it upon yourself."

Randall grimaced then smiled "Yeah, when you say it like that, you almost sound like her."

Angelasat back disgruntled.

"Will you stop it? I have a name, and you never use it. If you're not going to use it, I might as well not have a name! And I'm not like her, I'm a different person!"

Randall sighed, smiling absent mindedly, "Right, I'm sorry Angela, I shouldn't do that to you." He leaned back against the wall "But you do sound like her sometimes."

Angiestuck her tongue out at him, still slightly burned. She then resumed cleaning the blood off of his scales.

"I can't believe what I go through for you!"

Randall chuckled, "It isn't my choice, you could leave me to die you know."

Angielet out a sarcastic 'Ha ha' then grumbled.

"Right, that is if I could. But you'd come back and haunt me some more." She picked up the soiled rags.

"Now don't you move! I'm going to wash these off!"

He laughed "You might as well just tie me up to the rocks, I can hardly move with this corset like wrapping you've done with me anyways."

She huffed and stood up, walking away. Why was he always so difficult! And the fact that he was older and vowed to watch after her didn't make him smarter. He wasn't her babysitter. His usual actions were usually vile and rude, and quite aloof, but he did take joy in mocking her and making her irritated.

She came back and sat down. It angered her that he shrugged off her care and warnings with jokes. Maybe that was how he was, but he could be just a little more considerate. And even if she was just a little…strange.

Proved with multiple personality disorder several years ago, Randall took a bountiful amount of his leisure mocking her for it. But at least she didn't physically become this other person, her other side. She smiled at the thought.

The sunset and she heard the sounds of doors closing to the small, and slightly shanty, houses in the neighborhood. It used to be an old trailer park; now, it was occupied by small country houses, the living quarters for small families or single adults living in them.

Nights were long and filled with the chatter of small rodents and the soft groans and rumbles of sleeping gators. People laughed and conversed lightly, playing games of cards and gambling with neighbors. Many of the older men got drunk and were the comedic relief of the parties, most of them ended up wandering off with a shotgun in hand going, what they called, 'gator huntin.' The swamp was filled with more life than a city, cars can't count in the empty country, and you must rely on mother natures voice to accompany you through the days and nights.

As the night grew late, children's laughter mingled with the other unusual sounds of the cool nights, from the supposed monsters entering from their closets, children told of jokes and humorous things that had visited the nights before.

Randall said that it sounded familiar, the monsters coming from closets from supposedly nowhere. He spoke of it, and often thought of it, as it was a dream he had, or another world he had once known. But he could never remember it at all.Angie wondered often, if there was such a world, beyond the closet door of a child.

She looked at Randall, who was now sound asleep, as if the sounds of nature never phased his mind.Angela couldn't sleep, she had to investigate, she wanted more than anything to see…to see if there was a world of monsters, she wanted to be with her own kind, if there was a world. If there was, then maybe…she could tell Randall, bring him to it where they could live in safety and peace. He could teach her, more, she wanted to learn. He promised to continue teaching her anyways. They could be in a world, where there were no humans carrying guns.

She stood up and quietly creaped out of the cavern; she wouldn't wake him, not yet. Sneaking over to the only house with a child that was not filling with laughter, she quietly slipped into the house and made her way to the child's room.

The light was still on; the child was no asleep; instead she sat on her bed, playing with a 3-eyed stuffed toy, the likes of which Emma had never come across in this world. Crouching, unseen, in a corner of the ceiling,Angela sat patiently and watched.

The girl had a round face and dark hair, two pigtails bounced at the sides of her head and her round eyes were bright and awake. She looked to be around 6 or 7 years old.

"I wonder when Mikey will come." The girl said to her toy.

'_Hmm, I wonder who Mikey could be.'_Angela waited and wondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you enjoyed it_

_Comments and Critiques,_

_Either way I WIN!_


	2. Chapter 2

_My original story that takes place after the one-shot "After the End" I made—it MIGHT be an OC x Randall paring, but I'll have to think about it, if you don't like that idea, just don't read. R&R

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pixar, Randall (though I wish I did) or Monsters Incorporated. I do, however, own Angela/Nyoka and the other Angela, and any other characters not part of the show.

* * *

_

Chapter 2+

Angelastared at the little…well; she wasn't sure what it was. _Mikey_…that's what you could call it.

Suddenly, she felt her whole body jolt with pain, she had to use all of her strength to keep from screaming. Forcing herself to move, she swiftly left the room completely unnoticed.

Once outside she hurried over to a tree, and hid herself in its shadows. She held herself, feeling the pain fade; she took a deep breath and relaxed. Just an attack

That's what they were called, sometimes they were much worse, voices that didn't even belong to her would flood her mind, she'd say strange things, sometimes the pain caused her to pass out.

She sat there for a moment, shivering from the experience and forcing herself to calm down. Then, she closed her eyes and sat there, knees to her chest.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump back and look up.

"Easy, it's only me!"

She looked up into the face of Randall, he looked at her a little worried and even a bit irritated.

Angielooked down to avoid his gaze and he got to her level.

"Are you crazy? Why did you sneak off like that? You could have been killed, what would I have done then! I can't handle the stress with you, you know it's hard after what I've had to go through!"

Angelashivered, she opened her mouth to apologize when she felt the jolt, and she felt her body slam to the ground.

Randall just watched in horror as her body went into convulsions and her eyes became pupiless and blank.

Grabbing her shoulders firmly he held her as still as he could.

"Calm Down! You need to stop!"

He was thrown back as her body whipped and twisted. For every agonizing second he watched her, this one was different than the others.

Sometimes, the color of her body was flashing, it changed, it formed differently she seemed to be changing a form completely. She'd scream no, and another voice would calmly suppress her.

Then it finally stopped; she lay there pathetically in the dirt, her body bruised.

Randall just stared; he didn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything, his mind had been through so much that he just didn't have the strength to do anything but stare.

Tears rolled down Angie's face as she stared off into the sky, these types of things scared her. This is why she was "Schizophrenic" this is why she had "Multiple-Personality Disorder."

Because of these attacks, she would get the traits of those. Maybe she wasn't like that on a regular basis, but these attacks cause her to almost become an entirely different person. Now Randall could even see it more than before.

Finally coming to his senses, he moved over to where she was. She rolled her head to look at him, an apologetic look on her face.

He sighed "Come on, let's go back…before anything else happens"

* * *

Angie's dreams were plagued with nightmares for the rest of the night. She'd here a voice that was hard and cruel, telling her to give up, to let it take control.

She'd always fight it, but it scared her more than ever before. This monster inside of her longed to be free, and it was doing a good job at working its way up.Angie was becoming so exhausted that she realized soon she would have nothing left in her strength to resist it.

It was hard too; she knew the stress and pain that she was putting Randall through. She shouldn't be around him; he'd been through so much that she felt as if he couldn't handle the capacity it takes to be around her.

She sighed; it wasn't easy being in his situation. No matter how much she cared about him as her closest friend, she knew it was time she left. Because she was giving him so much pain and struggle.

After a few moments, she decided that she would go back, it was time to go to the world beyond the closet doors. If it was better there, then she could get Randall like she originally intended, and then let him have his own life in that world. They could separate and he'd be free from her weaknesses.

She stood up, she knew how much she had put him through that night, she decided this time she wouldn't do that. She quickly scribbled a note on a piece of damp paper, then left the cave.

Randall woke up early the next morning; he forced himself to sit up on his elbows. Luckily, living in a dark cave gave you the privilege of not having sunlight in your eyes when you woke up.

He looked to his side and almost leapt up in surprise when he didn't see Angie. Then he noticed the note.

_Randall,_

_I'm sorry, and just don't._

_--Ange_

Plain and simple, but he knew what it meant. She was gone, and she didn't want to be found. Now he was definitely in a mess, what was he supposed to do?

He sighed and realized he'd just have to keep moving on, maybe she'd be back, but if he left, she'd never find him. So he made the decision to stay there, no matter what.

* * *

_© and all that crap xD_


	3. Chapter 3

_My original story that takes place after the one-shot "After the End" I made—it MIGHT be an OC x Randall paring, but I'll have to think about it, if you don't like that idea, just don't read. R&R

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pixar, Randall (though I wish I did) or Monsters Incorporated. I do, however, own Angela/Nyoka and the other Angela, and any other characters not part of the show.

* * *

_

**+Chapter 3+

* * *

**

Angela had spent hours practicing before she left; she had finally been able to master her new ability. She could go invisible.

Since that last attack, she found that this task was remarkably easy, like she had always had it. Even though her body hurt, she found she was more agile and quick, but every movement hurt, so she had to be careful. And even the mental capacity it took to make her invisible was enough to wipe you out, so she couldn't do it for long periods of time. Which meant this had to work out perfectly. No mistakes at all.

She rubbed her hands, she felt cold, but it wasn't cold at all that night. That attack had definitely made her feel…different. Some ways she was stronger, and in many she was weaker. She wasn't warm enough, she was feeling an ultimate need for a scorching sun, but it wasn't happening. Not for at least five hours, and in any case, she had to find this world beyond a child's closet door. And she was nearly to her destination, almost…

She watched with the door to the little girls room, whom she now knew as Mary. The creature named _Mikey _was still there, talking to her and making her laugh. Suddenly, the green one-eyed monster stood up, waving goodbye to Mary. Angie saw her chance, her body completely disappeared; she held her breath and made her way to the side of the room where the _Mikey_ was headed, following him she slipped through the closet door completely unoticed.

The sight that greeted her was one she couldn't have imagined in her lifetime. And it nearly caused her to loose her bearings and return to visibility. In a swift movement, she was behind the door which she now found lead to nothing, finding _behind the door _a perfect hiding place. She became visible and surveyed her surroundings very curiously.

The room was very modern and unusual in its features; the walls would have been blindingly white if they had not had contrast from the numerous pillars that curved in an archway to the ceiling. Between each pillar there was a wide, slanted window with numerous latches that suggested obvious separate openings. Why they'd want windows that opened when no one could reach them was an unanswered question to Angela. Over in the corners, there were strange yellow canisters roughly 5ft high and not quite a foot wide. What they were filled with, Angela couldn't possibly guess; not like she had any time, suddenly the doorway behind her was lifting her away from the ground. She grasped the frame and attempted to stay hidden. As she was swiftly carried away, she watched the rows of doors on the cold smooth floor open and close first housing then releasing those she never knew existed, one's just like her…_monsters_.

She realized suddenly that she was in a short daydream, she snapped out of it as she was carried through a tunnel of sorts before entering a great and spacious room 1, and boy was it _great_ and _spacious_.

From her stand, or air, point, she couldn't see the floor; the open space seemed to go down for miles. A complex array of steel-covered wire leads coiled around the room like a giant snake. On these wires, there were doors, everywhere; they zipped along these paths, some coming out and going in similar tunnels Angela had just exited, others were neatly stored in endless rows along the walls. Angela guessed that the sidewalls were at least 100 ft away from each other or more. The room was all white, aside from the number of colorful doors, the cables and their steel coverings, not to mention the number of steel walkways that rested around the room. It was also void of life, which was a good thing in Angela's case since she obviously stood out. The door she clung too finally found its place in an empty spot next to a yellow door.

As she continued to be amazed, she heard a irritating creak. Looking down, the brown reptile saw a doorway by one of the nearby walkway's open to reveal a very tall blue monster. He was covered in fur and purple spots; he had two horns, a tail and black claws. Across his back was a line of blunt, plate-like purple spines, they looked almost like those you'd see on the back of a stegosaurus, only smaller and less than half as sharp. She suppressed a giggle at the strange monster, wondering if she could even call him a monster, regarding that he looked like a huge over stuffed teddy bear rather than a frightening beast.

Of course, she wasn't so good at being _frightening_ herself, but more people were afraid of reptiles anyway. Not that she was entirely reptile, more like reptilian as she was warm-blooded and less likely to sit in the heat of the sun to keep herself warm. Personally, she liked a cool breeze once in awhile.

She returned her attention the blue monster. He looked around and suddenly stared directly at where Angela was; she froze and turned invisible as quickly as she could. She watched him, painfully aware that she was overdoing it by turning invisible this much, and she couldn't handle the mental strain much longer, she begged to herself that he'd turn away and leave. Unfortunately, he seemed to be all to entrance with the white-flowered door she held fast to. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he opened the door, taking one more look at the door before he disappeared back from whence he came 2.

Angela returned to her normal state, but it had been too long. Her head felt like it weighed twice as much as her body and she fainted, plummeting down toward wherever the floor may be in that endless room.

* * *

Angela awoke with a distinct pain in the side of her head, her ears were wringing (or whatever you could pass as 'ears'). If that wasn't bad enough, her side ached as if something had knocked the wind out of her and she was freezing. Well, she was freezing; no…it was a slight chill from a breeze, and then she was enveloped in warmth. 

She remembered the fall suddenly…she had watched things fly by at an alarming rate, finally she could see the ground, it hadn't mattered, she knew she would die. She then heard someone yell something, then the floor came, but not before the door and a few more steel runways. She tried to sit up and realized that was impossible, her back hurt way too much and not only that, but she was weighed down by whatever was keeping her warm. Then she felt something warm and wet on the side of her head, she attempted to reach up and managed to touch the spot of where the warmth was coming from. Feeling the gash, she managed to hold back her nausea at realizing how badly she was hurt, and pulled her hand back under the warmth. She tried opening her eyes, but found that she could only see sparks and lights, there was nothing, she closed them again letting darkness cover her vision.

"Thank monstropolis your awake." A voice said, it sounded as if the person had lost their voice and could hardly breath, she heard them clear their throat and continue, "You scared me."

She knew that voice.

"Randall?"

She couldn't see him, but she felt his presence near her, he actually smiled a bit and looked rather glad that she was awake.

"You okay?"

"I don't know, my body feels numb, what happened to me, how…how did you find me?"

Randall sighed, "it's a long story, first, let me get you some new bandages."

He surveyed the wounds, they were pretty bad, but she would be fine. She had a severely broken arm that looked like the bone was on the verge of ripping out of her skin, her other arm was sprained; she had twisted an ankle and cracked three ribs. The gash in the side of her head was pretty bad, she had gained that from hitting the moving doorway on her cascade. It was deep and he could see her pale skull beneath the blood, he was thankful he had cared so much about injuries and such when he created the scream extractor that he knew how to deal with things like this, or to be correct, these. She also had an array of other bruises and scratches, but nothing any more serious that what was mentioned.

"You suffered a bad concussion to your head and you should be able to see again shortly, lucky for you, your vision isn't fully damaged." He unwrapped the bandage on her head and carefully cleaned the wound, after which he replaced the bandage.

Angela felt a tingling as her feeling was slowly returning, she moaned at the pain she began to feel, "Where are we?"

"Underneath Monsters Incorporated."

"What?"

Randall sighed, "Monsters Incorporated, the place where you were…this is like a _basement_ so to speak, nobody knew about it while I was here until that nosy Sullivan had to interfere, it looks as if it's been forgotten again, they attempted to seal it off, luckily for me, I had several entrances."

Angela groaned, "whoa whoa whoa, Monsters Incorporated? You? Sullivan? What?"

Randall sighed, "Don't worry about it, I don't want to talk about it right now!"

She shivered, the way he said it was cold and in translation it meant, 'Part of my past, non of your business, shut up.' She sighed, was it so awful to be curious.

The silence lasted for an eternity; finally, Randall finished his job and covered her again with blankets. She realized how cold it was down here, not just from temperature it felt as if something went on down here. Something that some people thought of as a sin while one person thought of it as their greatest accomplishment…there was something about this room, and Angela intended to find out. What happened here that Randall was so intent on hiding? Was it his accomplishment, or was it his sin? She didn't fully comprehend the feelings she got, but something had happened, and it had to do with Randall…something…bad.

"I don't know Randall, something about this room is awfully unusual." Lights danced in front of her eyes, her vision was returning, "no, not unusual, I can't tell. Randall, what happened."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." She could feel that he was getting rather irritated, well why should he? She was his friend and she deserved to know.

"No Randall, I can't keep shrinking away from this, were friends, now tell me!" She opened her eyes and was surprised to find that the light was very limited in this room. She glanced over to her left; there he was…standing there.

It was then she got a chance to look at her surroundings, and she was quite literally surprised.

The room was much bigger and more spacious than she expected, the walls were smooth concrete and the floor was cool and smooth material that she couldn't quite guess. She wasn't the manufacturing type. There were columns that rose to the ceiling and behind them numerous gaps in the wall; Angie wasn't sure what they were. She looked to Randall and saw a less…perfect sight. A large and strangely shaped machine was smashed against the wall, in front of it was what looked like a control bored and across the room from that was a strange round chair. On the floor, an overturned yellow box and a carriage with a number of yellow canisters sat as if forgotten for years. Randall stood behind the control station lightly running one of his four hands over the keys, knobs, and other things while he stared sadly at the machine behind him.

He looked sad…no…confused.

"Seventeen years ago." He said quietly as he turned around and looked across the room blankly at the chair.

Angela pushed herself up on her elbows only to fall back from the pain in her arm, "Excuse me? What do you mean?"

Randall stared for a moment longer before continuing, "I would have been the top scarer…but that no-good Waternoose just had too pull me aside that day and ruin my career."

"Randall, who are these people, Waternoose, Sullivan…who's this Sullivan, I'm so confused."

"You saw him didn't you." It wasn't really a question, more like he was daring her to contradict him.

"Ummm, I guess so."

He sighed, a sullen look on his features, "That pathetic excuse for a monster…he wasn't meant to find out, no one was. The battle between Waternoose and I was a secret; the rivalry between Sullivan and I was no secret. If only that idiot hadn't gotten in the middle of things, and hadn't met that stupid kid…" He slammed a fist onto the control board.

Angela was speechless, "Randall I—"

He held up a hand to silence her, "No…I'll tell you."

Looking up at the ceiling he closed his eyes for a moment, finally after a few minutes he opened them and started.

"Like I said before, it was seventeen years ago. I was a well-known employee of Monsters Incorporated, top scarer actually; I was the best Monster around. My stealth and my reptilian countenance was just the tool for scaring children, nobody loves a reptile, that's why I was on the top of being the worst, and metaphorically speaking I guess. It wasn't long before I was pulled aside by our top boss, Mr. Henry Waternoose…he asked me if I wouldn't mind coming into a little scheme of his to help the scream team produce more, since Monstropolis was on a scream shortage that year, I wasn't sure if I liked his tactics, but I agreed. I needed that job more than anything, especially since my life wasn't going so well…and I wanted to impress her. So I began constructing the scream extractor, which you have already seen." He motioned behind him.

"The scream extractor was designed for the sole purpose of collecting the screams from young and old children all around. It was quite harmless, a little frightening and left you breathless for a while, but I never intended to harm a single child. That was when Waternoose brought Sullivan in, who happened to work as a Janitor at that time for M.I., Waternoose told me he intended to make Sullivan top scarer and keep me one step behind…only because he didn't want it to seem like I was too perfect and a bunch of other riff raff he said. So I obliged, only because my life was well enough and I would have to suffice with second best even though I knew I was the best. I had a wonderful girl who I cared about and I had a boss who knew that I could do things…or at least I thought so."

He tinkered with the scream extractor for a moment.

"I love inventing, my whole life that was one of my favorite things to do, so creating the scream extractor, I felt I had accomplished something that people would remember me for…that people would remember me as someone who made a difference and they could for once stop hating me for my countenance. And it would have worked out; I had chosen my first victim, a little girl by the name of Mary, I was simply going to take her that night and extract her scream quickly then return her home. And it would have worked out. News got around quickly that a child was on the loose in Monstropolis; I suspected that overgrown teddy bear the whole time, I just didn't have the proof I needed. When I had finally gotten the girl in my grasp and hastened to capture her screams, Sullivan had to play hero and _rescue_ her from the evil _nemesis_, which was me. I never usually go overboard, but I nearly killed the stupid guy, after which I was illegally banished. Not that it mattered, I had no family, shortly before that, Nyoka, the only girl I had ever cared about back then had died, I don't know what else mattered. Nobody cared about the _evil _"Lizard Boy", who cares if he died or whatever. He was a bad person, and they were all better off without me."

The room was silent.

"…Nobody understood anything, I was an idiot and I followed a false prospect of a future career from the true monster. The true monster was my stupid train of thought, I could have turned Waternoose down, but I was selfish…"

He slammed his fist on the board again.

"I didn't _want_ to hurt anyone!"

Angela didn't know what to do, she had never seen Randall cry, but he was shuddering now, leaning over that control board, a memory of the selfishness that controlled him. Now she understood…his cold hearted attitude, his aloofness…he was scared to care about anyone…because he knew he would loose them, it happened to Nyoka…it happened to…to the Angela that she was so privileged to be named after.

She shuddered; Randall had a dark past…it was horrible and painful for him to even think about it. To think that he had come here to rescue her because she was too curious for her own good? He came to the place with the most terrible of memories and saved her life.

It hurt, it hurt like death, but Angela forced herself to stand, pushing herself up with her better (yet still sprained), arm. Limping over, tears rolling down her face, she came to his crying form and embraced him, it hurt, but he needed it. She would have been selfish to not come to him when he came to her.

He somehow lost the dignity and hugged her back, leaning on her and crying. Leaning herself against the cold machinery of the Scream Extractor for balance…she let him weep and continued holding him.

Because that's what friends are for, even if there's only one.

* * *

_© and shiat :3 I like this chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

**With Her Name**

**By: Winds 0f Change**

**Summary:** Randall Boggs was banished to the human world, in a way, illegally. Making friends has never been his strongest suit, and so it's a miracle he's had a friend like Angela for so long. Angela has her own problems, she doesn't remember her past nor how herself, a monster, ended up in the human world. She also seems to have a separate side to her "MPD (multiple personality disorder)" that seems all too much like a totally separate _person_ality. Her curiosity overcomes her and she ends up in the monster world, finding out that it isn't all she hoped it would be, and maybe she really didn't want to know Randall's past all that much.

**Disclaimer:** I only claim ownership over Angela, Nyoka, and all zem peep's that are not property of Pixar.

**Warnings:** Violence, mild lang

**Pairings: **Possible OcxRandall

Reviewer Reply:

**Rainstorm–** :D w00! I did asap!

**Random Drifter–** Really? That's surprising (or maybe that's just me) and yes, he will, you'll notice that in this chapter. :D

* * *

**+Chapter 4+

* * *

**

Angela sat patiently, letting out the occasional yelp of pain, as Randall surveyed her wounds and used what little bandage he had left to cover those still in the bleeding stage. After about ten minutes of pain, Angela heard him sigh forlornly.

"What is it?" She asked, opening her eyes as they watered profusely from the last shocks of pain.

He looked at her as he contemplated how to say this in the best way possible, then finally he sighed again and answered.

"You need to get into a hospital."

Angela stared at him as if he were the headlights and she was the doomed deer, "I-I'm sorry but, did...did you say hospital?"

"You are correct."

Angela's expression melted into one of horror, Randall leapt into action (knowing what was coming) and grabbed her in restrain as she began to panic.

"NO! Please no! DON'T MAKE ME GO THERE!"

Randall didn't exactly know what happened, he just knew she was never fond of the hospital or any other thing to do with humans in white lab coats.

"Angela, calm down!"

"No no no! I won't go!" she shrieked.

"You are a complete bother!" he hissed, "Then you'll just have to die!"

Angela stopped moving, "...I...I can't do that, I couldn't leave you now."

Randall looked up, rather surprised by her remark; non the less, he released his grip and sat back. "Leave me?"

She shook her head looking rather embarrassed, "Never . . . never mind. I-I'll go..."

He smiled, "Thank you."

She nodded, dreading the next period of time when she'd be resting in that hospital bed...but she'd do it if it would make his life easier.

"The problem is how to get you there."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled half-heartedly, "I'm not exactly a celebrity here."

"...oh," was all she could manage.

Randall grumbled, "The only way is for you to just waltz on in I guess, there's really not much of an option. We don't have time for that, your injuries are serious, maybe I'll just get you up to the street, call the ambulance and let them come pick you up."

Angela paused, she didn't like the idea of being left there until the ambulance came, but it was all the plan they had, and she wasn't exactly a mastermind.

"All right," she sighed, "Lets do this."

Randall only nodded.

* * *

Angela sat on the side of the curb (in an alleyway, yes of all the places) in pain at having her bandages removed, she felt dumb making sure that the wounds that had closed didn't look to obvious that this happened yesterday and not today.

Meanwhile, Randall was at a payphone that (by all things that are understandable) he couldn't deduce to why it was in the back alley in the first place.

She listened to him as he phoned the hospital and was dismayed that she heard ambulances about ten minutes away. He came over to her and looked down at her, "Thanks for doing this, I really don't have the medical training to help you."

Angela nodded, "Yeah . . . I just wish I wasn't doing this alone."

"Nah . . . you won't be alone." he said smiling, "Trust me, I'll–

He didn't finish, for at that moment, the ambulance drove up and Randall was gone, Angela stared up at the sky pathetically, since she couldn't really move. She saw the people from the hospital . . . coming toward her, and she passed out.

* * *

Angela slept peacefully for about three hours when she awoke from the whirr of machinery. Dismayed, she realized it was the whirr of hospital machinery; the hospital machinery she just happened to be hooked up to at the present moment.

Sighing, she realized that she again wished Randall was around, she was kinda lonely and didn't have anyone to talk to.

The door opened and she looked over to see a nurse, whom resembled an octopus with wings, walked in. The nurse smiled at Angela.

"So you decided to wake up!" the nurse said, not really as a question.

"Umm...I guess so." Angela replied, a little unsure of how to approach the situation.

She had never spoken to another monster, let alone another life form, besides Randall for several years, since the _other_ Angela died at least.

The nurse just smiled again, "I'm just going to look at your vital signs, you may rest for a little bit, then I'm going to take some blood samples, hook you to the IV and leave you to rest or relax for a few hours, okay?"

Angela didn't like the idea of a needle, but she knew she didn't have much of a choice.

"Yes ma'am." she said.

"It'll only take a second."

After the nurse check the signs and made some notes on a sheet, she came to Angela and began to swab her arm where she intended to take blood and insert and IV. (Angela hadn't the faintest clue as to why they hadn't done the IV when she was asleep.)

The nurse took a right bit of time getting the needle through Ange's thick scales, and then spent and even more nauseating few seconds chasing around the rolling vein. When she finally extracted the blood and removed the needle, Angela watched as a lump, that she was positive were her lungs, rolled right up and fit snugly into her throat.

The nurse took the IV and stuck it into her arm, again chasing that horrible vein that just did not want to cooperate, and finally secured it to her arm.

"Now you just rest for a few hours, we need to test this blood and make sure it's not infected in anyway." The nurse left the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Angie, forcing the lump to return to her chest so it could help her breath like it was supposed to, instead of causing it to be difficult, leaned back into the rather uncomfortable pillow on the hospital bed.

She stared at the ceiling for a moment, wishing by some miracle it would collapse on her and she wouldn't have to worry about life anymore, got a much more startling surprise when instead it did something unexpected.

Stifling a scream, she looked up into what was once just a section of ceiling.

* * *

"Oh but you have to admit it was rather funny."

"No! You about scared the life out of me!"

"Yeah, but it was worth it!"

"You're horrible, I hate you!"

Angela turned away, she had been so surprised when Randall materialized before her on the ceiling, that she had forgotten he was her friend and nearly caused him to be revealed to the rest of the hospital with a scream she nearly let loose. It was lucky Randall was fast enough to come down and clamp and hand over her mouth.

"You don't mean that." Randall said to her.

She looked back at him, usually he would come up with some other snide remark, but judging by his expression, she could see he was tiered and obviously didn't want to argue right now.

She softened, "No . . . I don't." She felt rather guilty now.

He was silent for a bit, "So...how're you feeling?"

She was about to get on him about how unconcerned he really sounded, it seemed he was more worried that he had some company than her actually living, but instead of feeding the fire she kept herself calm.

"Fine . . . I guess."

"I see."

There was another awkward silence.

"Randall?" Angela started.

"What?"

"Why . . . did you come after me?"

He looked at her, as if he wasn't understanding what she meant.

She sighed, "I mean here, to this world. If you had it so bad here, why did you save me? I'm just bothersome to you, you don't like me that much I know it. So why save me?"

He paused, then looked down, "I don't really know, guess it would be wrong not to after what we already promised Angela."

Angela restrained a disappointed expression; she had hoped that by some miracle, Randall had possibly started to care about her as a friend . . . or someone that he at least cared about.

She looked down, all she wanted to was to be considered someone important to him, was that really all that much to ask. He seemed to be lonely, why wouldn't he open up and accept her as a close friend.

"I guess it was also the fact that...maybe if I came here, I could find out what really happened...to Nyoka."

Angela listened to the name, the name was killing her. Why the heck did it sound so familiar! Nyoka...Nyoka...she didn't know anyone named Nyoka. At least not that she could think of.

Sighing she looked down, "I see."

Randall sighed, "Well, they'll probably be back soon, best make my disappearance."

"W–" Angela watched as Randall disappeared and sighed, 'never mind.' She thought.

Only a few short minutes after, Angela had fallen asleep, into nightmares.

* * *

_Beh, short I know, sorry!!!!_


End file.
